


Intertwined By Destiney, Bonded By Blood

by Fricksgirl_32



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Action, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Apologies, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Childhood Memories, Crossbow, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, F/M, Family, Fighting, Flashbacks, Funeral, Grief/Mourning, Guns, Healing, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Mindfuck, Poisoning, Repressed Memories, Riding, Rough Sex, Shapeshifting, Slash, Supernatural - Freeform, Suspense, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Odin and Baylee are some of the best in their profession, taking out vampires through out the ages, not realizing the two vampires that kept Illuding them had a stronger connection with the two half lings then they realized.





	1. Chapter 1

Worn leather boots worked their way across the wooden floorboards as they made their way into the bar, music flowing through the large room as brown eyes scanned the area, looking. Baylee moved further into the room, dodging through the sea of people, only being stopped by a familiar voice. 

"Look who finally tumbled weeded back home." The voice said. 

Baylee turned and grinned seeing Heather standing behind him, moving over to her. He leaned down giving her a soft kiss before pulling away. 

"Any chance of a free room tonight?" Baylee grinned. 

Heather chuckled softly and shook her head. "After breaking another bed?" 

Baylee grinned unashamed but knew he'd be paying tonight, he got his money out and gave her what he owed, seeing Heather take it. 

"Break another one and it'll be double next time." Heather warned before walking off to make sure her girls were taking care of the customers. 

Baylee chuckled watching Heather head back towards the bar, she was the only person who knew what Baylee and his companion truly were and enjoyed the benefits of what Baylee could do in the bedroom, but even he knew she had a business to run and couldn't keep giving them rooms for free. 

Baylee went back to scanning the room finally spotting the patch of blonde hair he'd been looking for and headed towards the usual corner. He couldn't help but laugh seeing his blonde lover teasing and flirting with one of the girls, Baylee cleared his throat causing the two to jump and look up. 

"You're back!" Odin grinned happily. 

Baylee nodded, sitting down and putting his crossbow next to him. "Yes and I'm sorry to break up the fun." 

Ava huffed but knew she needed to get back to work. "The usual then?" 

Odin and Baylee nodded watching her get up and head for the bar, both leaning closer to each other. 

"You're lucky I'm not the jealous type." Baylee grinned. 

Odin chuckled softly, running his tongue over his lips. "You know it's all fun and games for me." 

Baylee looked into his love's eyes, seeing them starting to turn red knowing they'd have to give into their blood lust again soon. 

Odin was able to pull out of it as he heard Ava head back their way, setting their beers down. 

"Here we go boys." Ava smiled. 

"Thanks sweet cheeks." Odin winked, causing Ava to blush before heading off. 

Both men took a big swig before putting their mugs down and wiping their faces. 

"So did you see anything?" Odin asked.

Baylee shook his head. "No and without you there, I didn't hear anything out of the normal." 

"Damn it!" Odin groaned. "I was sure they'd be here." 

Baylee and Odin were known as two of the best vampire hunters, killing many over the decades with the exception of two. After seeing their Mothers killed, they banded together, honing their skills in fighting and when their own vampiric sides came out, they worked to control it, determined to keep hold of their humanity. 

"Has the voice been back?" Baylee asked, his own dropping low. 

"Not recently, but I still have a bad feeling about tonight." Odin sighed, getting another drink. 

Baylee sat back in his chair, worried. He knew to trust his lover's instincts and ears. It was part of Odin's vampire side, his ears were always alert and sharp as any canines while Baylee had the eyes of a feline, being able to see out into far distances and the darkness was no problem for him, seeing better at night then during the day. 

Baylee went to get another drink when he felt something hit the back of his head, making him fall slightly forward and his beer to spill out. 

"What the..." Baylee looked up being met by a pair of angry brown eyes. 

"Where is she?" Lyric snarled. 

"Whoa Lyric, calm down." Odin said. 

Baylee rubbed the back of his head, wincing slightly. "Damn, why can't you hit like a normal..." 

"Say it, I dare you." Lyric threatened. 

"Lyric, what is going on?" 

"Where's Ava?" 

Odin and Baylee looked at each other. "We haven't seen her since she brought us our beers, we thought she was around." 

Lyric looked between the two men. "I swear Odin, if she didn't like you so much, I'd wap you in the head." 

Lyric had always been protective of her older sister and knowing Odin was breaking the older woman's heart each time they were in town only fueled Lyric's anger towards him. 

Before Lyric could say anything, Odin's face turned and his ears were perked. Baylee looked up after getting himself as cleaned up as he could, seeing the distress in the blonde's face. 

"Odin what is it?" Baylee asked. 

"They're here." 

Lyric looked between the two, fear raising through her body. Odin looked at the younger woman seeing the fear in her eyes. 

"Lyric go upstairs." Odin said. 

"But what about Ava?" Lyric asked. 

Baylee quickly got up. "We will keep an eye out for her." 

"Lyric go now!" 

Lyric nodded, running up the stairs. Baylee scanned the area, quickly moving towards where Heather was, panting softly. 

"Baylee, what is it?" Heather asked, seeing the worry in his brown eyes. 

"Get your girls upstairs, now." 

Heather saw the look and nodded, quickly moving around the bar trying not to start a panic. It was working until the earth shattering scream floated through the air, causing everyone to quickly get up and run. Baylee and Odin headed outside, crossbow and guns in hand. 

"There, in the alley!" 

Baylee and Odin nodded, heading towards where the girl had pointed making sure she had gotten inside the bar. Baylee looked around, bow up, loaded, and ready, watching Odin's back. 

Odin rounded the corner seeing the lifeless body laying on the ground. Baylee not taking his eyes off the open area knowing it was a perfect place to be ambushed. 

"Odin, who is it?" Baylee asked. 

Odin fell to his knees next to the body, her face was completely blue, life drained out of her. Her throat was completely ripped out, just small drippings of blood was left on the ground, she had been completely drained. Odin knew only one vampire killed their prey like that. 

"It's Ava." Odin wiped his face. 

"That fucker.." Baylee growled. "Which one was it?"

"The younger one, her throat is completely ripped out." 

Odin's ears perked as he turned around. "Baylee, to your left!" 

Baylee quickly turned, letting one of his poisoned arrows go into the darkness, hearing a loud cry of pain as a blonde quickly came out of the darkness, panting hard as she ran towards the two. She fell and looked up at Baylee and Odin, she had already began to turn, the older vampire had been able to get some of her blood but not all of it. 

"Please...help..me.." She begged. 

Baylee turned his head as Odin led the girl out of town and into the woods. They knew they had to dispose of her before she completely turned, the shot echoed through the night sky. 

After a few minutes, Odin returned after dumping the body into the nearby stream wanting the blood to flow down the current. Baylee sighed as Odin picked Ava's body up and headed back towards the bar as everything went silent again and the towns people began to emerge from their hiding places. 

"AVA!" Lyric cried, running over to her sister's dead body. "NO!" 

"YOU SAID YOU WOULD LOOK OUT FOR HER!" 

"Lyric we are so sorry, we had no clue she was out here." Baylee sighed. 

Lyric broke down in Heather's arms, as Ava's body was taken away to be burned. 

"I think it would be best if you boys headed on out of town before something else happens." 

"We'll ride out early morning." 

Odin and Baylee headed back into the bar and up the stairs knowing they would need to get as much sleep as possible, attacks were happening more frequently in the towns they visited and now had brought the danger to their own home town. 

Odin closed the door as Baylee stripped down and laid in the bed, Odin doing the same, sliding up over his lover's body. Odin leaned down stealing a kiss from the older man, his hips arching down against him. 

"We really need to sleep." Baylee protested. 

"I know but seeing all that blood when I shot that girl spiked it, please Baylee." Odin begged, his eyes turning red. 

Baylee nodded, spreading his legs and tilting his neck over. Odin fully let go, pushing right into Baylee's tight hole as his fangs sunk into the soft neck. Baylee cried out in pain/pleasure as he let Odin take full control, pounding into his lover. 

"Odin..baby..you gotta stop." Baylee pleaded after a few minutes, feeling his life begin to drain from him. 

Odin pulled away but didn't stop his movements, licking the bite marks on the older man's neck watching them instantly close up and heal. Baylee could see the blue beginning to return in Odin's eyes as he slammed into Baylee one last time, letting his orgasm go, Baylee doing the same. 

"BAYLEE!!" 

"ODIN!" 

Odin's entire body relaxed feeling his lover's blood running through him, rolling onto the bed, panting hard and fast. Baylee snuggling close to the blonde. Odin turned and wrapped his arm around the brown haired man. 

"Thank you love, I really needed that." Odin panted. 

Baylee smiled and nodded, nuzzling up against him. "I'll need it soon." 

Odin nodded. "I know." 

The two men settled down to sleep, Odin not realizing it was going to be a restless night for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Odin whimpered and groaned in his sleep, his legs curling up as his eyes scrunched. His mind was once again being invaded, Odin tried pushing against it but knew he was to weak to keep the invader out as a flash of light hit and faded, Odin adjusted his eyes as the familiar white room came into view. His ears were perked, listening for the intruder's voice. 

"I know you're there!" Odin yelled. 

"No need to yell." The voice finally said. "I see you still haven't gained the ability to block me out." 

Odin's breathing was hard as the anger welled up inside him. "You know I want nothing to do with that part of me!" 

"If that was completely true, you wouldn't use your ears the way you do." The voice replied. 

Odin looked around trying to see if he could finally put a face to the voice that sounded so much like his own but different, older. 

"At least I'm not a coward to show myself." Odin taunted. 

The voice cackled, this cat and mouse game had been going on ever since Nick realized he could tap into his son's mind and Odin unable to block him out. 

"In time and all will be revealed, I just hope you both are alive when that time comes." 

"You stay the hell away from Baylee!" Odin growled. 

"Or what?" The voice taunted. "You have so much locked inside you, yet you refuse to let it out, to fully give in. How do you expect to protect him?" 

Odin looked down in shame knowing he couldn't protect Baylee in his current state even though he was one of the fastest with a gun. 

"You couldn't even protect Ava." 

Odin's head shot up seeing the events from earlier that night, gulping as Ava headed outside, looking like she was crying. 

"She heard you say she was a game to you, breaking her heart." The voice explained. "She was so easy to lead into that alleyway and have my way with her, shame too, she would have been an amazing fuck." 

Tears fell from Odin's eyes watching the shadowed figure rip into Ava's neck, watching her be sucked dry and dropped to the ground before the shadow faded away just as Odin and Baylee had rounded the corner. 

"I will have to say, that man of yours has gotten good with his eye sight and shooting, hitting my lover from that far of a distance is impressive." 

Odin watched as Baylee's arrow flew through the darkness and hitting the shorter shadow. 

"A little lower and this would have ended up a very different conversation." The voice gave a small snarl. 

"It almost hit his heart." Odin realized. 

"Yes it did and he's still fighting the poison, I can't even drink from him right now because of it." 

Odin couldn't help but smirk, a bit of pride washing over him knowing Baylee's arrow had almost killed one of them. 

The memories faded and the white room reappeared, Odin knowing this was almost over. 

"I'd watch each others backs, I would hate to see something happen to him." The voice warned before fading away, Odin being pulled back as the white room went black. 

Odin woke up, sitting straight up in the bed. A hard sweat had hit his face and naked chest as he tried to calm his breathing, looking down seeing his love sleeping peacefully. Odin finally calmed down and laid back down trying to get back to sleep knowing they would have to be up soon. 

Nick broke the connection as he came back, looking at his lover. Brian had been stubborn and refused to seek help but now it was getting desperate and Nick knew he had to do something or Brian was going to die. 

Nick got up and headed to the older man, sitting down next to him. 

"Bri..we have to go." Nick said. 

Brian looked up at his blue eyed lover, panting hard and nodded. "I know, I just really thought I could fight it." 

Nick knew the sun would be up soon and the two younger men were still in the town, but wasn't sure if Brian could make it til the next night. 

"Can you make it until tonight?" Nick asked. 

"I think so..." Brian panted. "I've been able to keep it at bay, but I can feel it still burning my insides." 

"Bastard got me good this time." 

Nick nodded. "He did, his eye sight is getting better each time we encounter them." 

"Lucky for us they don't know their full potential since they refuse to let that side of them out." 

"Yes, with the ears of the wolf and the eyes of the feline, they could be a devastating threat, but even now if they were to realize it, they wouldn't have enough time to master the skills, they are still at a massive disadvantage against us." 

Brian had slowed his blood flow down to the point where Nick couldn't even hear it, hating it. 

"Fucker will pay for what he did to you." Nick snarled. 

"I'll be fine once it's out of me." Brian grinned. 

Nick grumbled but nodded knowing Brian was right. 

"Come on, lets get to bed, wanna sleep with my lover." Brian smiled, getting up with Nick's help as they headed for their bedroom, Nick closing the door. 

Dawn had barely broke as Odin and Baylee saddled their horses with supplies, Heather and Lyric seeing them off. 

"There should be enough there to get you to the next town." Heather said. 

"Just keep an eye out for Dad." Lyric warned. "He's not very happy." 

Odin and Baylee sighed softly and nodded knowing Alex would have heard about his oldest being killed by now. Baylee mounted his horse, taking the reins and waited for Odin. 

"We really are sorry about Ava." Odin apologized again, kissing Lyric's cheek gently before mounting and heading off with Baylee.

Heather and Lyric watched as the hunters disappear into the woods, Heather making sure they were gone before turning and looking into the bar. 

"You can come out now." She called. 

Footsteps could be heard as a female joined them, Heather and Lyric getting a good look and grinning. 

"God, I never thought they would leave." Ava huffed. 

"Looking good sis." Lyric complimented. "Decided to go blonde, trying to get someone's attention?" 

Ava chuckled as she moved over to her sister. "Now you know damn well Brian only has eyes for two people." 

"That just means we get to enjoy Nick while he's busy with Heather." Lyric laughed. "Besides, I'd rather have the older version of Odin any day." 

Ava nodded in agreement. "Yes, Nick knows how to use his blood lust." 

Heather chuckled as the three headed back into the bar as the sun began to rise and headed up to the older vampire's room, Heather shutting the door. 

"So where did this body come from?" Heather asked, sitting on the bed with the other two woman. 

Ava looked at her new body, it was taller and skinnier then her old one. Hair blonde with blue eyes. 

"Family had just came into town and I was instantly pulled to her." Ava explained. "I knew would have to find a new body and she was it." 

"What about the rest of the family?" Lyric asked, already knowing. 

"I took care of them, safe to say, I won't need to feed again for a long while." Ava laughed. 

"So what new name are we to call you?" Heather asked. 

"Lets see, what did that man scream?" Ava tried to think back. "Oh yes! I believe he called her Kristin, well more screamed." 

Heather felt something wash over her as she looked up, making Lyric and Ava also go into alert. 

"What is it?" Lyric asked. 

Heather grinned but was also pissed. "We will have company tonight after the bar closes." 

Lyric and Ava looked at each other, that could only mean one thing. 

"Nick and Brian?" 

Heather nodded. "That arrow of Baylee's did a number on Brian and the poison is killing him." 

The sisters eyes went wide, unable to fathom the idea of Brian actually going down. 

"How did you come across Nick and Brian?" Lyric asked, Ava had also always wanted to know. 

"That's a long story." Heather chuckled. 

"Well, we do have all day." Ava pointed out. 

Heather shook her head and grinned at Ava's bluntness. "Brian was five when I killed his family, I didn't realize he was there until I had drained his Father and let his body fall to the floor."

Lyric and Ava moved closer to the older woman, engrossed into the story already. 

"I mind fucked him and raised him as my own, finally turning him once he hit twenty-five." 

"Is that why he doesn't really have many abilities?" 

Heather nodded. "Yes, he has the what you could say the default vampire abilities, but he also has something no other vampire has or will ever have." 

Lyric and Ava looked at each other before looking back at Heather. 

"His voice." Heather said. "How do you think he gets his prey to come to him?" 

"He sings to them?" Ava asked. 

Heather nodded. "His voice is intoxicating to the human ears." 

"So what about Nick?" 

"Nick comes from a long line of vampires." Heather replied. 

"That's why he can do more." Lyric realized. 

Heather nodded. "Yes, the Carter clan are some of the most ruthless vampires out there." 

"Wait, Nick and Odin are part of THAT bloodline?" 

Heather nodded. "Yes." 

"How the hell did he end up with you?" 

"Brian found him near dead, he was hit and the poison had all but spread. Brian brought him to me knowing I could save him and I did. You both know I have a hard time telling my boy no."   
Lyric and Ava giggled knowing very well. 

"Okay, bed girls, we need our rest." 

The two younger women nodded, heading out as Heather laid down in her bed knowing Brian would be in bed with her again soon, closing her eyes with a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick paced watching his love getting weaker by the minute, he knew his ass was in trouble. It wasn't dark yet but Nick knew by the time they got to town, it would be and the bar would be closed. 

"Bri, we need to get going." Nick insisted. "Heather is going to have my head keeping you away for this long." 

Brian panted and nodded knowing it would take a lot of convincing to keep Heather from killing Nick when she saw the shape he was in. The wound had turned a deep purple and the color in Brian's entire body had turned almost ghost white. 

Nick went to open the wooden trap door on the floor before going and getting Brian helping him up and down the steps to the underground tunnel that led straight into town. Nick got Brian down and steadied before shutting the door and lighting the lantern that hung nearby. Nick wrapped his love's arm around the back of his neck and headed down the long path. 

"I'm so sorry love, I should have taken you sooner." Nick apologized. 

"It's not your fault." Brian whimpered. "I was being stubborn again." 

"To bad Heather won't see it like that." Nick sighed. 

"Don't worry about Momma, I'll take care of her." 

The two lovers went quiet as Nick lead the way, holding the lantern as Brian did everything he could to walk on his own, trying not to put all his weight or burdon on the younger man. They were about halfway through the tunnel when Brian fell to the ground, panting hard. 

"Brian!" Nick fell to his knees, setting the light down. 

"I..I. just need a minute." Brian panted. 

"Please drink from me." Nick begged knowing Brian needed to feed. 

Brian shook his head. "I can't, I don't want to infect you." 

Nick knew Brian was right, but it didn't make the situation any better. Brian finally pulled himself up with Nick's help and they headed further down the path. They finally made it to the other side, Nick knowing which path to take that would put them right under the bar. He got Brian steadied before knocking on the door and waited for the sign that everything was clear, it finally came as the door opened up. 

"Well, took you long enough." Lyric lectured. "Heather is not happy." 

"Just shut the hell up and help me." Nick growled. 

Lyric moved down the steps as Nick backed away. 

"Damn and you call yourself his lover?" 

"Lyric...don't please." Brian interrupted. 

Lyric shook her head and helped get Brian up into the bar, Ava coming over to help them out. 

"Damn girl, nice body." Nick grinned. 

Ava rolled her eyes. "Later blonde, we gotta save handsome here." 

"Where's Heather?" Nick asked. 

"I'm right here." Heather snarled, eyes red with anger. "We had a deal Nickolas, how dare you keep him away for so long." 

Nick lowered his head, Brian quick to interject. 

"Momma don't be mad please.." Brian begged. "I begged him not to bring me, I thought I could fight it." 

Heather sighed, rubbing her temple. "Give him to me." 

Nick nodded, helping Brian over to the older vampire, heading up the stairs and to Heather's room. 

"Lyric, Ava, take care of Nick even though he doesn't deserve it." Heather ordered. 

The two woman nodded as the three headed to another room. Heather got Brian into her room, closing the door, and leading him to the bed setting him down. 

"What am I going to do with you little one?" Heather sighed. 

"I'm sorry Momma, I don't mean to be so stubborn." Brian apologized, looking down. 

"Let Momma take care of that stubborn poison." 

Brian nodded letting Heather take his shirt off, seeing the wound right above his heart. 

"He got you good." 

"He did." Brian winced. "Momma please." 

Heather leaned over, fangs out as they pierced right into the wound. Brian cried out as the poison began to leave his body as Heather sucked. He knew her body would be able to handle it. Brian panted hard feeling himself start to go back to normal, the need to feed coming back to him, his blood lust starting to fill him as well. 

Heather gave off a soft moan feeling Brian's cock come back to life, hardening under her. She could feel the poison trying to kill her but her body fought it off. She had been around so long, her body had become immune to all poisons the humans could invent, this one being no different. 

"Momma..." Brian moaned. 

Heather looked up and grinned before pulling away, seeing the wound begin to close up and heal, leaving a small scar right in middle, the color in Brian's skin coming back to the creamy white. 

"There's a present for you in the corner little one." Heather whispered. 

Brian grinned as she got off his lap so he could get up, his eyes were red with hunger and could smell the girl's fear. Brian pulled the sack off her head seeing the girl tied, gagged, and blindfolded. Heather watched as Brian sang softly to her, getting her to calm down and in a way sedate her before digging his fangs into her. The girl screamed around the cloth gag, her life being sucked out of her. 

Heather watched the girl fall to the ground, dead and lifeless. Brian panted hard as the blood ran through him. He turned and grinned seeing his Momma laying in the bed, Heather could see his blood lust back and strong. Heather coaxed Brian back to her, it didn't take long for him to be back in bed and leaning over her. 

"Did little one enjoy his present?" Heather asked, grinning up at him. 

Brian nodded, blood still on his lips. "Yes Momma." 

Brian nudged her legs apart with his leg, Heather chuckled knowing what he wanted. 

"I see my little one's blood lust is back." 

Brian nodded, growling softly. "Momma please let me fuck you." 

Heather nodded never one to deny her little one's need to fuck, pulling his pants down as he lifted her dress up. She wrapped her hand around Brian's thick cock, getting a loud moan and arch. 

"Momma..." Brian whimpered. 

"You can't drink from me remember." Heather reminded. 

Brian whined but nodded. "I know Momma." 

Heather let go feeling Brian slam right into her, making her cry out and arch against him. 

"It's been so long Momma.." Brian grunted, moving his hips. 

"I know little one, you feel so good." Heather groaned. 

Brian growled as his hips moved faster and harder, letting the blood lust take full control as he pounded into her. He wanted to sink his fangs into her but with the poison still running through her veins, he knew he couldn't. 

"Momma so close." Brian warned, whimpering and burying his face into her neck, he could smell her blood so close but could also smell the poison. 

"Cum for Momma little one." Heather panted, her own orgasm close. 

Brian slammed into her one last time, shooting his load inside her. 

"MOMMA!" 

"BRIAN!" 

Brian rode out his orgasm, slowing down as his cock soften, panting hard and fast before rolling onto the bed, his eyes going back to those beautiful blue. Heather turned and smiled seeing her boy back to normal. 

Brian turned and smiled, pulling her into his arms. 

"I'm sorry I let it go for so long, please don't hurt Nick." Brian begged. 

Heather sighed softly, playing with his brown hair lovingly. "Okay baby." 

Brian's body relaxed, snuggling close to his Momma. 

"Does he fuck you like I do?" Brian asked suddenly. 

Heather chuckled and looked at her boy. "Has my little one been spying on me?" 

Brian grinned with a soft blush and shook his head. "No, not at all Momma." 

"No baby, he's good, but nothing like you." 

Brian beamed and kissed his Momma lovingly before the two snuggled down and went to sleep, knowing Lyric and Ava would take good care of Nick. 

Lyric closed the door and laughed watching Nick and Ava already going at it, his large hands all over her new body. Lyric moved over to the two, wrapping her arms around the older vampire. 

"Couldn't wait I see." Lyric teased. 

Nick and Ava pulled away grinning. "Well, I mean, I gotta break in her new body." 

The two women laughed. "We both know you still prefer dark haired girls over blondes." 

"Yeah, but I'll make an exception tonight." Nick grinned, kissing Ava again. 

The three fell into the bed as clothes came off, Lyric between Nick's legs while Ava licked and nipped at his chest and stomach. 

"Fuck you two." Nick growled, arching up against Lyric. 

Lyric grinned as she sucked on his cock, getting it hard and throbbing while Ava left her mark on him. 

"Brian's gonna be so jealous seeing all these new marks." Ava grinned. 

Nick panted and laughed. "That's okay, makes his blood lust stronger and he just fucks me that much harder." 

The three could feel their blood lust hit hard, Lyric pulling off Nick's cock as Ava slid down, Nick's hands going to her hips. Ava rode Nick hard and fast, both groaning loudly, Lyric licking Nick's large balls. 

"Fuck Ava, this woman never got fucked." Nick groaned. 

"She had two boys so..." Ava panted, grinding against him. 

Ava rode Nick a little longer before pulling off letting her sister ride. Nick pulled Ava up to him, eating her out arching up against Lyric. The three finally cried out as their orgasms rocked their bodies. 

The three vampires finally fall onto the bed, panting hard as their eyes went back to normal. 

"Mmmm, love when I get to be with you two." Nick sighed. 

"So do we, no offense but your boy just won't give us a second look." 

Nick chuckled and nodded. "Yes, he seems to only have eyes for Baylee." 

The three curled up and went to sleep, knowing things would be changing soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Odin and Baylee rode into town but the welcome was anything but warm, the towns people staring at the two as they headed towards the general store knowing they needed supplies and food. Winter was on its way and they needed to be prepared for it. 

"You two sure are brave coming here." Alex said, coming out to meet them. 

Odin and Baylee halted their horses and got down, tying the reins to the wooden stand, letting them get a drink from the trough. 

"We just need some food and supplies for the winter and we will be on our way." Baylee explained. 

"Alex, let them get what they need." Rochelle said suddenly, causing her husband to look at her. 

"Have you forgotten what happened?" Alex asked. 

Rochelle shook her head. "No, of course not, but it wasn't their place to babysit either, Ava was an adult." 

Alex ran his hand over his face sighing softly before looking back at the two younger men. 

"Fine, get what you need and head out." Alex huffed, walking away. 

Rochelle walked over smiling softly. "Don't let him get to you, he's still heartbroken." 

"We know and we knew he'd want us out of town as soon as possible." Odin sighed, the doubt still running through him from the latest mind fuck. 

"I'll let you two get your things so you can be off." Rochelle smiled, heading back to where her husband was. 

Odin and Baylee headed into the general store, the small bell hanging chiming as the two walked in. 

"Well, look who it is." Howard smiled, heading from the back. 

"So nice to see you again Howard." Baylee smiled, holding his hand out. 

Howard shook it and nodded watching Odin head in another direction of the small store. 

"Is he okay?" Howard asked. 

Baylee sighed softly knowing what was wrong.

"Yeah, he's still having a hard time with Ava's death." Baylee lied. 

Howard nodded softly. "It really is a shame." 

Baylee nodded in agreement as he got the supplies he needed, Odin still looking around, coming across something. 

"How much is this?" Odin suddenly asked, causing Baylee and Howard to stop talking. 

Howard went over to where Odin was seeing him holding the softest blanket he had ever seen. 

"Oh, those are new, just came off the wagon." Howard smiled. "Believe those are $1.50." 

"Odin, we don't have that much." Baylee said, moving over to his love. "We are almost out of funds as it is." 

Howard quickly thought of a solution seeing how much the younger man wanted the blanket. 

"How bout this, I'll take care of the price if you two would be willing to come help out on the farm for a few days." Howard offered. "Don't worry about Alex, I'll handle him." 

Baylee looked at his love seeing how much he wanted the blanket. "We could help out for a few days, we know harvest is here." 

Howard smiled softly and nodded. "Plus Leigh and the boys will be happy to see you." 

Odin smiled happily, kissing Baylee gently before gathering their things and heading out towards the farm. 

James wiped the sweat off his brow, panting softly as he and Holden finished getting the hay up into the loft, James looking up seeing Odin and Baylee riding their way. 

"Holden, look!" James yelled down at his brother. 

Holden looked seeing the two hunters heading their way. "ODIN! BAYLEE!" 

The two younger men jumped down, running down the dirt path to greet the two, Odin and Baylee smiling happily. 

"Hey you two!" 

"What are you guys doing here?" James asked. "We were sure Alex would have ran you off by now." 

"We heard you guys needed some help for a few days." Baylee explained. 

"What's going on out here?" Leigh asked, smiling happily. "It's so great to see you both again." 

"It's great to see you all as well." Odin agreed. "Howard sent us your way to help out around here for a few days." 

"Well hop down and I'll get you two something to eat." Leigh waved. "James, Holden, get the horses to the stables and let them relax." 

"Yes Ma'am." 

Odin and Baylee followed Leigh into the cabin as James and Holden put the horses in the stables. 

"You two can sleep up in the loft in the barn, the boys just put some fresh hay up there." 

"Thanks Leigh, it's nice having friends still." Baylee sighed, sitting down to eat. 

"After what you did for us, it's the least we can do." 

Howard finally made his way home, everyone sitting down happily as a family to eat before Odin and Baylee headed up to the loft in the barn, snuggling down. Odin curled up around his lover, sighing softly. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Baylee asked. 

"Tell you what love?" Odin replied. 

Baylee turned to look Odin in the eyes, loving how blue they were. 

"That you were mind fucked the other night, that he got back into your head." 

Odin looked down, sighing softly. "I don't want to burden you with it, it's my own fault I can't keep him out." 

Baylee reached up rubbing his hand across Odin's cheek, smiling seeing him lean into the rubs. 

"Love, we are in this together, you know that." Baylee reminded. "I've pushed back my own abilities as well." 

"I know but he can't get into your head, it's like I'm the only one he can." 

Baylee sighed softly, leaning down and nuzzling against Odin's neck whimpering. 

"Odin.." 

"Do you just need to feed or need it all?" Odin asked, whimpering softly. 

"Just to feed tonight." Baylee replied. "To worried about you to do anything else." 

Odin nodded and lifted his head back, groaning loudly feeling Baylee's fangs sink into his skin, holding him close. After a few minutes, Odin whimpered out. 

"Baylee, please stop." 

Baylee pulled away, licking the bite marks so they would heal. "Sorry." 

Odin panted softly. "It's okay, I hope you feel better." 

Baylee nodded snuggling down with his lover. Odin curling up around him, holding him close and protecting him. 

"I love you Baylee." 

"I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days were rough for Odin, he had fought tooth and nail to keep the voice out of his head and was able to only let him see bits and pieces of where they possibly could be, but it had left him exhausted and completely worn, something that hadn't gone noticed by Baylee or the family. 

"Odin, why don't you finish up here and head to the loft for a nap." Holden suggested, worry crossing his face. 

Odin shook his head looking at the younger man. "I'm fine, really." 

"You're not fine, you can barely keep your eyes open." Jame interjected. 

Odin felt his eyes trying to close, shaking himself awake. He looked up seeing two concerned faces and one devastated face. He sighed softly and finished what he was doing. 

"Okay, I'll go rest." Odin gave in. 

The other three men sighed in relief and got back to work once Odin had made his way to the barn and into the loft. He laid down and sighed softly praying the voice would stay away so he could sleep since it was the middle of the day, he should have known better. 

He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep but he could feel the invader trying to push into his mind, Odin using the last of his mental strength to keep him out, finally giving in, to tired to fight as the white room came back into view. 

"Not fighting me this time?" The voice asked. "Must have worn you out keeping me at bay those last few nights." 

Odin looked down in shame trying to keep the voice at least from finding out where they were. 

"You must be somewhere you don't want me knowing about to fight to keep me out. Lets just see where you two have tucked tail and ran." 

"NO!" Odin screamed, but it was to late as the image of the farm came into view. 

"Ah! I see." The voice said amused. "You ran back home and now trying to protect them, how pathetically sweet." 

"You protect them, yet you ran like a coward when your Mother was killed." 

Odin's eyes went wide as he growled. "I WAS FIVE WHEN SHE WAS MURDERED!" 

The voice laughed almost sadistic like. "She wasn't murdered, she sealed her own fate when she hid you." 

Odin shook his head as the memories from that night came into view. "No, no please don't make me relive this!"

Odin was back in his old home as Lauren came running into his room. 

"Mommy, what's going on?" Five-year-old Odin asked. 

Lauren closed her eyes hearing the pounding on the door. "I know he's in there!" 

"Sweetie, Mommy needs you to be her brave little boy right now." Lauren said, trying to stay calm for Odin's sake. 

Odin's little body shook but nodded. "Otay Mommy." 

"Good boy." 

"LAUREN!" The voice yelled from the other side of the front door, she had pushed everything she could against it knowing it wouldn't keep him out long. 

Lauren picked Odin up, rushing him to the backdoor where she found Leighanne with an even more frightened Baylee. 

"Here, take him." Lauren pleaded. 

"What about you?" Leighanne asked, taking Odin into her arms. 

"I'll hold him off to give you guys a chance." 

"Lauren, that's crazy!" 

"It's the only way, you already have the feline on you." Lauren argued. "If the wolf gets you guys as well, there won't be a chance at all for our boys." 

"Mommy?" Odin whimpered. 

Lauren looked at her boy, tears in her eyes knowing it would be the last time she would ever see him. 

"Mommy loves you baby, be good and do what Leighanne tells you." Lauren leaned over to kiss Odin on the forehead gently before pulling back, hearing the door begin to give way. 

"Go now." 

Leighanne nodded and held Odin close. "Come on Baylee." 

Seven-year-old Baylee nodded and followed his Mother, just as scared and confused but knew something was wrong and he needed to listen to Leighanne. 

Tears were already falling as Odin watched the past replay itself as Leighanne got the boys up the hill before Lauren's scream of death graced the night sky. 

"MOMMY!" Odin cried. 

"Shhh Odin." Leighanne said softly, 

Odin curled himself up in Leighanne's arms crying as she lead them into the woods knowing they were being followed. 

"Mom, I can't keep up!" Baylee cried out. 

Leighanne scooped her boy up and ran the best she could, she knew they had sealed their fates when they hadn't kept their end of the deal by hiding the boys after they were born. 

She knew they were being followed, she could feel his eyes on her and the boys. She kept an eye on her surroundings, especially the trees knowing the feline could climb them. She finally found a thicket that could keep the boys safe and hide their scent, Leighanne led Baylee down to it. 

"Sweetie climb in there." Leighanne said. 

"Okay." Baylee nodded, climbing into the thicket and curling up. 

Leighanne sat a tearful Odin down and looked at him. "Odin, listen to me." 

Odin nodded looking at the woman who had been like a second Mother to him. "I need you to stay here with Baylee and stay quiet okay?" 

"Otay." 

Leighanne looked at her own son trying to keep the tears out of her eyes. "Baylee look after each other, stay brave and never forget who you are." 

"I will Mom." 

Leighanne could hear the soft growls and footsteps of the feline, knowing he was getting closer. 

"Odin crawl into Baylee's lap and curled up with him." 

Odin nodded and did as he was told, Baylee wrapping him up. Leighanne pulled out her crossbow and handed it to Baylee. 

"When you get older, practice with it, become the best hunter you can." 

Baylee took the bow and nodded. "I love you Mom." 

"I love you too sweetie, don't come out until morning." 

Leighanne lowered the branches making sure the boys were well hidden before running off, knowing the feline would follow her. Baylee and Odin listened as things went silent before hearing soft growls, yellow paws moving around the thicket. 

Baylee and Odin stayed quiet, curling up closer to each other as the feline sniffed around before growling and running off, following Leighanne's scent. Baylee closed his eyes as the tears fell as his Mother's screams filled the air much like Lauren's had. 

Odin's panting was hard as he wiped the tears away as the voice came back. 

"We lost track of you both when that family found you the next day and took you in." The voice returned. "Then when I discovered I could invade your mind, we finally found you." 

Odin watched as they grew up like normal humans, their growing older only slowing way down within the last few years, leaving them looking twenty-five and twenty-three even though they were much older. 

Then that fateful night happened, the memories coming back. Odin wasn't sure how much more he could handle. 

"James?!" Leigh ran around looking for her baby. 

"MOM!" James cried out, being dragged away from the house by the wolf before a howl of pain hit the night sky, allowing James to crawl away. 

The blonde wolf growled seeing Odin's smoking gun before moving over to the family. 

"Get inside the house." Odin said. 

Leigh nodded getting the boys into the house. 

"Let me help fight." Howard said. 

Odin shook his head. "These aren't normal animals, please go in the house Papa." 

Howard nodded, running inside and closing the door. Odin put his attention back on the wolf as he shook his blonde head, growling. 

"You little son of a bitch!" The wolf growled. 

Odin looked over seeing Baylee next to him, panting. 

"Where's the feline?" Odin asked. 

"Down, but won't be for long." Baylee replied, crossbow at the ready. 

"I swear if you killed him..." The wolf threatened. 

"Don't worry, he's not dead but he might just bleed to death." Baylee grinned. 

The wolf's ears perked hearing the feline's cries for help, running off towards where he and Baylee had been fighting. 

"This isn't over!" The wolf growled before disappearing. 

The memories faded away as Odin wiped his face, he could feel all his energy being fully drained, the voice coming back. 

"This cat and mouse game is almost over and since you both have rejected your true side, you're in for a world of pain and suffering." 

"Don't underestimate us!" Odin threw back. 

Odin felt himself being pulled back as the room disappeared, causing him to wake up and sit straight up as it always did. His ears perked hearing Baylee and the others heading back towards the barn. Odin knew they had to move on before the farm was attacked again.


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you have to go?" Leigh asked, tears already in her eyes. 

Baylee nodded as he hugged James, Odin also making his rounds. 

"It's not safe for us to linger to long in one place." Baylee explained, mounting his horse. 

Howard moved over to his wife, pulling her into his arms to comfort her. It got harder each time her two oldest would ride off, not knowing when or if she would ever see them again. 

Odin finally followed suite after giving Holden a hug, looking at the family that had taken them in so long ago, the memories from the mindfuck still fresh. 

"Don't worry Mama." Odin smiled. "You know we always come home." 

Howard ran his hand up and down Leigh's arm lovingly. "It'll be okay." 

Leigh sighed and nodded. "I know, I love you both so much." 

"We love you too Mama." Baylee smiled. 

Holden and James backed away as the two hunters turned their horses and headed off down the dirt road, the colder air was becoming more frequent and Leigh was thankful she had been able to patch up their clothes and line their boots to keep them warm. 

They hadn't been riding long, but the silence was starting to drive Baylee nuts as he moved up to his love. Odin had been quiet the entire time since they left the farm and Baylee was tired of being blocked out. 

"Okay, what's wrong?" Baylee asked. 

Odin looked over at his brown eyed lover and shook his head. "Nothing love." 

Baylee wasn't taking that for an answer this time. 

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Baylee growled, moving his horse in front of Odin, causing his horse to be startled and almost knocking Odin off. 

"Damn! You trying to kill me?" Odin yelled. 

"No, but I'm tired of you blocking me out." Baylee yelled back. "Ever since he started mind fucking you more often, you've been keeping me out and hiding things." 

"I don't want to talk about this." Odin said, pulling his horse around Baylee and moving on. 

Baylee sighed softly before turning his own horse and followed his stubborn lover.

The sun was high when they decided to stop and rest their horses and eat some of the food Leigh had sent with them. 

"God Mama makes the best food." Odin sighed, eating his piece of pie. 

Baylee nodded in agreement. "Odin, I'm sorry about earlier." 

Odin sighed softly looking down. "It's not your fault, you were right, I'm blocking out the wrong person." 

The two went silent knowing they would have to move on soon, the wind picking up. They mounted up and headed on down the wooded trail, trying to find shelter for the night, the silence between them was deafening and Baylee didn't know how much more he could handle. 

They finally found a cave that would at least keep them out of the elements, Baylee getting a fire going for the night as Odin sat down next to him. Baylee laid his head on Odin's shoulder, sighing softly. 

"I love you." Baylee said softly. 

"I love you too, so much." Odin sighed. 

Odin wrapped his love into his arms, snuggling close as his body shook. Baylee's eyes went wide feeling the shakes, it wasn't like Odin to break down. 

"Baby, please talk to me." Baylee begged, lifting his head up. 

"I'm sorry." Odin whimpered. 

"Sorry for what love?" Baylee asked, worried all over his face. 

"For being so weak, for pushing us both into repressing our other sides." Odin sniffed. 

"Odin, you are by far weak and we decided on that together." Baylee stubbornly retorted. "He's gotten into your head that much?" 

Baylee watched the blonde get up and walk away, putting his hands on his hips trying to calm down, looking up into the night sky. Baylee got up and moved over to his love, wrapping his arms around him. 

"I'm here and always will be." Baylee whispered. 

Odin laid his head on the older man's shoulder, sighing softly. "He's put so much doubt into my head, made me regret not unlocking my abilities to make us stronger." 

Baylee held the younger man in his arms, letting him feel the love Baylee had for him, not sure what to do to help the younger blonde. The couple finally laid down, making sure the fire wouldn't spread in the night, snuggling up with each other on the blanket.


	7. Chapter 7

Nick watched as the two lovers snuggle down with each other loving that he had put so much doubt into his son's mind. Even though the two halflings were miles away, the blood bond between Father and Son allowed Nick to keep track of the younger two no matter how far they went. 

Brian smiled softly watching his love pull back to reality, his blue eye trailing down his lover's still naked body from their earlier love making. He walked over to the bed and crawled right to the younger blonde, pulling him into his arms and kissing on his neck gently, getting a soft groan. 

"Babe, you can't seriously still be horny." Nick groaned softly, loving the soft lips. 

Brian chuckled softly as he continued to kiss and nip at Nick's neck enjoying the groans and whimpers coming from him. 

"No, but that could change quickly." Brian teased. 

Nick leaned his head back, relaxing against his love. Brian didn't stop his kissing moving up Nick's neck and back down to his shoulder feeling the younger man's body shake and shiver. Brian's hands moved down Nick's chest and over his thighs teasingly.

"Am I interrupting something?" 

Nick and Brian jumped and looked over towards the door seeing Lyric standing inside it grinning. 

"Geez sis, give a guy a heart attack." Brian panted. 

Lyric chuckled softly as she moved over to the bed sliding down on it, grinning seeing Nick already naked and half hard. 

"Besides, would it matter if you were, you would have joined in anyways?" Brian pointed out once he was calmed down. 

"This is true bro!" Lyric grinned, nodding in agreement. 

"Sadly for you, we've already romped around in bed." Nick informed. 

Lyric raised a brow looking down seeing Nick's cock still somewhat hard and throbbing. Brian chuckled seeing the look on his youngest sister's face, his hands still on Nick's thighs. 

"You sure you're not ready for a second romp?" Lyric asked, moving closer to Nick. 

Nick shook his head looking between the two. "I swear you two still act like horny yearlings." 

"Kinda hard not to when you got such a sexy specimen sitting in front of you, naked, and half hard." 

Nick pulled Lyric into his arms kissing her hard as Brian's hands went right back to their teasing. Lyric wrapped her arms around NIck groaning softly feeling those large hands move up her back. 

"Ava is gonna be so jealous." Lyric giggled. 

"Yeah, why didn't sis come with you?" Brian asked. 

"She had a long night." Lyric answered, going back to kissing Nick. 

Brian shook his head knowing his other sister was still breaking in her new body and could only imagined what she had gotten herself into now that she was rocking blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. 

The three went silent as they rolled around the bed. Kissing, groping, sucking, and teasing until Lyric finally ended up between them, Nick in her ass and Brian in her pussy, drinking from each other as their blood lust heightened and orgasms hit. 

Lyric panted hard and fast as she tried to calm down, curled up on one side of Brian, Nick on the other. Brian grinned running his hands through both their hair. 

"Sated now love?" Nick asked, a bit of tease in his voice. 

Brian grinned and nodded. "Yes very!" 

Lyric shook her head, running soft patterns over her brother's chest as she always did whenever they made love with each other. 

"So why did you really swing in for?" Nick asked, sitting up just slightly. 

Lyric stopped her tracing looking up at the two. "Heather wants to know when this cat and mouse game is going to end. She's ready to go back to the mountains, she thinks the towns people are starting to get wise." 

Nick and Brian looked at each other knowing they had been in town for years yet none of them looked any older and needed to disappear for awhile. 

"Nick where are they?" Brian asked, sitting up but minding his sister. 

Nick also sat up. "They are about a months ride from us, we'd have to run all night just to catch up." 

"You know they won't be back this way until at least the end of next year, Heather won't wait that long." 

Nick shook his head. "I know and I don't either, this needs to end." 

Brian nodded in agreement looking between the two. "So what are we going to do?" 

"We run." Nick answered. "We will have to start running as soon as the sun goes down and not stop until it comes back up." 

Lyric and Brian nodded softly. 

"I'll go tell Heather, when do you want to leave?" Lyric asked. 

"Tonight."


	8. Chapter 8

Odin and Baylee curled up with each other inside the cave they had been able to find before the first snow hit, the fire flickering as they tried to stay warm snuggled against each other, the blanket and furs wrapped around them. The closest town was still miles away and the snow had come early not letting up, keeping Baylee from being able to get out and hunt. 

"Sh..shit it's cold." Baylee shivered. 

Odin pulled his love closer to him, tightening the blanket and furs around them. "I know love, we weren't expecting the snow to get here as soon as it did." 

"I've got to get out and hunt soon, we are running out of food." Baylee groaned, hating he had let their food supplies get so low. 

"Hey, it'll be okay." Odin encouraged, running his hand through Baylee's hair and down his cheek gently. "Once this snow lets up, things will get better." 

Baylee sighed gently leaning into the rubs as his body relaxed. The couple finally settled down and went to sleep, snuggled close as the fire continued to flicker in the night. After a few hours, Baylee stirred in his sleep and woke up needing to relieve himself. Wiggling out of his love's arms, he headed outside seeing the snow had finally stopped and made his way towards the trees. 

Baylee sighed, finishing up before zipping himself up and headed back towards the cave. 

"Leaving so soon?" A voice asked, causing Baylee to freeze and scan the area. 

Nick watched as Baylee looked around trying to find him before jumping down and moving towards the hunter. Baylee's ears perked hearing the snow crunch under heavy feet. He whipped around coming face to face with the blonde wolf, eyes wide as he and the wolf had rarely came in contact with each other over the decades. 

"Do you know how long we had to run to catch up to you?" The wolf growled. 

Baylee smirked softly. "I bet that was some run especially with the snow." 

The wolf growled loudly before jumping straight for the younger male, Baylee feeling himself being pushed down into the snow, the weight of the wolf pushing on him. 

Odin slowly started to wake up feeling his arms empty as he opened his eyes and sat up looking around for Baylee. 

"BAYLEE?!" Odin called out, getting up. 

Odin moved out of the cave, ears perked listening for his love before being pushed down into the snow, letting out a loud oomph. Odin struggled to get away from whatever it was on top of him, finally turning and coming face to face with blue eyes. 

"What...what are you doing here?" Odin stuttered. "Where's Baylee?" 

The feline grinned, tail swaying behind him. "Don't worry, he's being taking care of." 

Odin's eyes went wide as his ears continued to search for his love, struggling to get out of the feline's grasp, quickly getting up watching the leopard move around him, Odin's panting was heavy. 

"It's not often we get a chance to dance." The feline said. 

"That's because you usually go after Baylee." Odin replied. 

"Yes but after the little shit hit me with that arrow, I figured I'd go after you this time." 

"How did you survive that?" Odin asked, shocked the feline was still alive. 

"Oh, I have my ways." 

Odin's ears suddenly perked as did the feline's hearing the familiar barks and growls of the wolf. 

"BAYLEE!" Odin screamed, running towards the fight only to be blocked by the leopard. 

"You're not going anywhere." 

Odin growled. "Watch me." 

Odin quickly moved towards the noise only to be knocked own by a pair of teeth digging into his leg, crying out in pain as the blood began to flow out of the wound and onto the white snow. 

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Odin screamed, kicking the feline in the face. 

Brian cried out feeling the kick, letting go of the younger man's leg as Odin scurried to get up, falling from the gash. Brian shook his head, rubbing it gently with his large paw before growling. 

"You'll pay for that." 

The fight continued as the three spectators watched from above, Ava looking up at Heather. 

"We should be down there helping them!" 

Heather shook her head looking at her second oldest. "No, this isn't our fight." 

"What started all this to begin with?" Lyric asked, looking up at the older woman. 

Heather sighed softly as she kept her eyes on Brian. "Little one and Nick met these two woman one night while out on a hunt, not realizing they were hunters until they had already mated with them." 

Ava and Lyric looked at each other surprised something like that had slipped past their brother and his lover. 

"So what happened?" Ava asked, wanting to know more. 

"They went back on their deal the four had made." Heather answered. "Odin and Baylee were suppose to be handed over once they turned two years of age but that didn't happen. They took the boys and hid them for years before finally being discovered." 

"So that's why they killed them?"

"Partly, it was also because I told them to." 

Lyric and Ava's eyes went wide. "Why did you do that?" 

Heather looked at both her girls. "Why did you willingly come with me when we attacked your town?" 

"So we could save our parents." Lyric replied. 

"And the Doroughs..." Ava whimpered, thinking of James. 

Heather nodded. "Leighanne and Lauren were the reasons I'm the only one of my clan left, they had taken down some of the most feared vampires ever to walk this world, developing new toxins to the point where my clan did not have enough time heal, it became known as sudden death, but with them out of the way, the toxic could no longer be produced and sold to other hunters." The three vampires went silent again, watching the fight from above, making sure Nick and Brian were safe. 

Baylee panted hard as he tried to work his way back to the cave while the blood poured from the wounds inflicted by the wolf. He finally fell into the snow, ready to give up. 

"You're nothing without your bow." The wolf sneered, circling him like prey. 

"You're lucky I don't have it or you'd be dead." Baylee fired back. 

Nick growled loudly before pouncing on the younger man, ripping at him as Baylee screamed into the night sky, praying Odin would hear him. Nick's claws were relentless before finally jumping off and looking at his handy work. 

Baylee laid in the snow feeling his life begin to slip away from him as the blood painted the snow. He watched as the wolf moved up to him, blue eyes much like Odin's looking down at him. 

"Just kill me and get it over with." Baylee panted. 

"No, I wanna make sure Odin finds you like this, so he knows what it's like to watch the person he loves die in front of him." 

Baylee's eyes went wide as Nick walked away from him, heading towards the cave where the other fight was taking place, leaving Baylee to fight for his life. 

Odin was scratched all the hell over his entire body but his stubbornness refused to let him give up. He had gotten a few good punches in, causing the feline to fall back long enough for Odin to plan his next attack. 

"You know, had you two not repressed your abilities, this would have been a completely different fight." Brian taunted, lunging at the blonde before being greeted with a mouth full of snow. 

Odin panted and grinned seeing the feline quickly get up, ears pinned back. "I think we are just fine without them." 

Odin looked back seeing the cave right behind him, knowing his guns were nearby and quickly moved inside to get them, blood still pouring out of him and was becoming lightheaded from the loss of it started to get to him, but he refused to give up. He needed to stay alive, he needed to get to Baylee. 

Nick came into the clearing, eyes wide seeing Odin's gun aimed right at his lover, quickly running towards the two just as Odin pulled the trigger.


	9. Chapter 9

Brian's eyes went wide watching Nick's body fall as if in slow motion, the smoke coming off of Odin's gun, causing Brian to go into full shock. Nick had ran right in between Brian and Odin, taking the bullet right in the heart. Odin lowered his gun watching the wolf fall, feeling a sense of relief wash over him. His ears perked hearing faint cries coming from where the wolf had showed up from, quickly moving towards the cries knowing they were Baylee's, leaving Brian there. 

"What's wrong with him?" Lyric asked, running over to her brother nuzzling him gently. 

"He's in shock." Heather replied, looking over seeing Nick laying in the snow. 

"Ava, go check on Nick." Heather said. 

Ava gulped but nodded moving over to the wolf, nuzzling him gently. She could see where the bullet had pierced right into Nick's heart, her ears and tail going down and looking over at the others. 

"He's gone.." 

Lyric's own ears and tail went down, head lowering. Heather and the girls had ran down the hill they were on as soon as they heard the gun go off. 

"I'm gonna kill him!" Lyric hissed. 

"No, this fight is over." Heather firmly stated. 

Lyric sighed but nodded as she nuzzled up against her brother trying to get him to come back to them as he stared off into space. Heather laid her large head on his shoulder gently, nuzzling his cheek, licking it gently. 

"Little one, come back." Heather whispered softly. "It's okay Momma is here." 

They watched as Brian slowly started to come back to reality, having already shifted back into his normal form once Odin had ran off. He looked up at the girls confused on what was going on before looking in front of him seeing Nick's body, everything coming back to him. 

"Nick!" Brian screamed, quickly moving over to his love, tears already falling. 

"Momma, save him please!" Brian pleaded as Heather moved over to him.

"He's gone little one, he took the bullet right in the heart." 

"No....NO!" Brian cried, pulling Nick's large head into his arms, burying his face into the soft fur. 

Lyric and Ava's ears and head lowered, guilt and sadness washing over both of them. They had given Nick so much shit over the decades, most of it playful and Nick knew that, but there were times where they were a bit crueler then they should have been. 

Brian looked up at his Momma. "Why...why did he do that?" 

Heather nuzzled against her boy gently. "Because he loved you and was willing to lay his life down to save you." 

Heather stayed near Brian as he cried trying to process what had happened, her own ears lowered as she nuzzled the lifeless body. She may have been harsh on Nick, but she loved him just as much as she loved her boy and the girls. Nick had held up his end of deal they had made, making sure Brian was safe even if it meant laying his own life down. 

Brian wiped his face before looking up seeing his sisters standing next to them, nuzzling their brother lovingly, trying to comfort each other at the loss they were all feeling. 

"We need to get out of here." Heather finally said. 

Brian's eyes went wide at the thought of leaving Nick's body behind. 

"We can't leave him here, please Momma.." Brian begged, looking up at her with tears still in his eyes. 

"The mountains aren't far from here." Ava spoke. 

Heather nodded as the three females shifted and between the four were able to lift Nick out of the snow and headed towards the mountains and their true home, knowing they would be unseen for decades to come. 

Odin panted hard as he continued to follow his ears, praying Baylee would continue to cry out so he could find his love. Odin finally came up on Baylee's body and could see the blood stained snow all around him. 

"Baylee!" Odin shouted, running over to the older man. 

Baylee turned his head seeing the blonde running towards him, smiling softly. Odin had found him. Odin fell to his knees, tears already falling. 

"Oh Baylee, I'm so sorry." Odin whimpered. 

"Shhh, it's not your fault." Baylee whispered softly. "I'm just glad you found me." 

Odin could see the wounds the wolf had inflicted on Baylee, the blood still running out but had slowed down, Odin knew it wouldn't be much longer though. 

"Odin hold me, it's so cold." 

Odin tried not to laugh as the tears continued to fall. "Of course it's cold, it's winter time." 

Baylee gave a soft smile looking up at his love, Odin pulling him into his arms snuggling him close. 

"Odin...it's getting dark." 

"Hold on, just a bit longer please my love." Odin begged. 

Baylee nodded, doing everything he could to slow the bleeding, both knowing their healing abilities were not developed enough to heal the deep wounds Baylee had endured. 

"Odin, take me home please." Baylee requested. "Bury me up on the hill over looking the farm where we played as kids." 

Odin knew the ride back to the farm would take all winter but was willing to fulfill his love's last dying request. 

"I will, I'll get you home." 

Baylee smiled softly as he nuzzled against Odin gently knowing his time was almost over, Odin held onto the older man tightly, letting the tears fall freely. 

"Baylee..." 

"I'll always be with you love, my blood will always run through you." Baylee whispered softly. "I love you Odin Carter." 

Odin smiled softly, he hadn't heard his last name in years. "I love you too Baylee Littrell." 

Baylee's body went heavy, eyes closing knowing they would never open back up. Odin pulled the older man's body up closer to him, not caring the blood was staining his clothes. Odin sat there in the snow holding Baylee's lifeless body in his arms before finally picking his lost love up and headed back to the cave, holding Baylee's body close to him. 

Odin came back into the clearing, realizing the wolf's body was gone as was the feline, the fire still flickering. He went inside and laid Baylee's body on the blanket, wrapping him in it and the furs, tying them shut with the rope. He knew the horses had been spooked from the fight and would have to find them in the morning. For now, Odin laid down crying himself to sleep trying to prepare for the ride back home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey all! I know the updates for this story have been slow and im so sorry! this writers block has been killing me!! Anyways, I would like to thank BSBLover2538 for helping me kick start this chapter! 
> 
> Also, I have a new group on facebook called BSB Fans United! if you'd like to connect and bond with others send an invite and we will get you in! 
> 
> okay, I'm done plugging and rambling lol! enjoy the new chapter and as always the love and feedback is always appreciated!!

Odin woke up the next morning and headed out to find the horses that had been spooked. Once he had found them nearby and got them back, he gently picked up Baylee's body and carefully draped it across his horse, calming the horse before tying the lifeless body to him. Odin wiped the tears away before gathering the rest of their items, stopping seeing Baylee's bow. If only he had taken it with him....Odin picked it up knowing he would never leave it behind. He mounted his horse and took the reigns of Baylee's before heading out towards the farm.

He only stopped when needed to knowing he would attract scavengers as the smell of death and decay began to escape out of the blanket and furs. He had to stop to get sick a few times, the stentch becoming almost unbearable as the days and months went on, the farm still miles away. As winter melted into spring, Odin finally came upon the farm, halting his horse before continuing, trying to gain the confidence to continue. Finally he headed towards his childhood home, seeing his Papa coming out of the barn. 

Howard heard the familiar sound of Odin's horse and smiled not expecting his oldest boys to be home so soon but when he looked up and only saw his second oldest, his smile disappeared. 

Howard heard the door to the house open and looked over at his wife, quickly moving over to her, Odin riding up to them, the stench of death instantly hitting their nose. 

“Odin.....please don’t tell me....No!” Leigh cried out, and Odin stopped his horse. 

"I'm so sorry Mama and Papa." Odin whimpered. 

Howard wrapped his arms around his wife, holding her close and trying to keep her from falling to the ground, his own tears falling. Odin dismounted before being pulled into his Papa's arms, Odin completely broke.

"I'm so sorry Papa.." 

"Shhhh, you're home now." 

"Leigh, go into town and send word to the boys, it'll take them a few days to ride out here." 

Leigh wiped her face and nodded, hugging and kissing her boy on the forehead and her husband on the lips before heading down the dirt path towards town. Howard helped Odin get Baylee's body untied and down, the smell causing him to get sick. 

"We need to go ahead and bury him." Howard said. 

Odin whined softly but nodded knowing his Papa was right. He headed into the barn, memories flooding his mind. He handed his Papa the shovel and picked Baylee's body up, Howard going ahead of him to try and get away from the smell. The men went up the hill and found a spot overlooking the farm, Odin laying Baylee's body on the ground gently, helping his Papa with the hole. 

Leigh had returned and watched from below, the smell still in the wind. She knew both men would want to clean up. She couldn't believe her oldest was gone and wondered what had happened. She watched quietly while Odin and Howard worked together to finish the hole and lay Baylee's body to rest before covering him up. 

It was an emotional two days, James and Holden instantly breaking down when they saw Odin, the three men wrapping into each others arms, trying to comfort each other while Howard comforted Leigh. The town also rallied around the family, having a small funeral, Alex even apologized for treating him and Baylee so rudely the last time they were in town. Odin smiled and thanked the older man accepting the apology. 

Howard turned to see Odin still standing in front of Baylee's grave, a wooden cross at the head. 

"Son?" Howard asked softly. 

Odin looked over at his Papa, wiping his face. "I'll be down soon, I just want to talk to him." 

Howard nodded and headed on down joining Leigh and the boys letting Odin have his time. Odin sits down next to Baylee's grave, tears long gone. 

"I did it." Odin said. "I got you home, I just don't know where to go from here." 

Odin sat there in silence, the cool breeze washing over him making him pull his now cleaned coat closer to him. Odin's ears perked hearing his Mama's voice calling him in for dinner, not realizing it had gotten dark. 

Odin wasn't the only one grieving, Brian sat in the chair of his Momma's room staring at the setting sun. They had just buried Nick at the foot of the mountains, Brian withdrawing from everything, including his meal.

Ava sighed softly seeing the girl still tied, gagged, and blindfolded whimpering softly as she walked over to her brother and sitting down, looking out the window as well. 

"He loved doing this." Brian said suddenly. "Watching the sun go down while getting ready to go out to hunt." 

"Brian.." Ava said softly, running her hand down his arm, feeling it tremble under her. 

"What am I going to do?" Brian asked, tears starting to fall. 

Ava scooted over to her brother, pulling him into her arms as he cried. Her hand running through his curls, rocking and humming softly to him. Lyric and Heather watched from the doorway before moving over to the window, Brian looked up seeing his Momma and making grabby hands for her like he did when he was younger and scared. Heather pulled him and her girls into her arms, holding them close. 

"I know it hurts now, but we will get through this together as a family." Heather encouraged softly. "Plus, we all have Nick's blood running through us so in a way, he will always be bonded to us."  
Brian wiped his face and looked up at his Momma, sadness and loss in his blue eyes. 

"It hurts Momma." 

"I know little one, but it'll get better." 

Brian nodded softly and snuggled close to her, they were all he had left now that both his love and son were gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Odin stayed on the farm for years after Baylee's death, but once the rumors started about his aging, or lack there of, he knew he had to leave. Howard sighed softly watching his son from the bottom of the hill, Odin had visited Baylee's grave every day at the same time. He finally climbed up the hill standing next to his second oldest. 

"You're leaving." Howard stated more then questioned. 

"I have to." Odin replied. 

Howard looked down at the green grass, the warm summer breeze rushing over them both. He didn't want to see his son leave and knew the family wouldn't either. 

"When?" Howie simple asked. 

Odin sighed softly. "Tonight, I can't stay here, it's to dangerous now." 

Howard nodded softly. "I know." 

The two men stood over Baylee's grave in silence when Odin's ears picked up a voice from a distance calling his name. 

"Odin...Odin..." 

Odin jumped and looked up seeing a pair of concerned blue eyes staring down at him as he relaxed and rubbed his eyes. 

"Shit, why do you do that?" Odin groaned, rubbing his face. 

Jillian sat down in the chair next to him sighing softly. "Cause you've been fading in and out for weeks now and I know you're having trouble sleeping." 

Odin looked at his best friend before laying his hand down on the desk of their dorm room. The two had met not long after Odin decided to start taking night classes and had hit it off instantly. 

"What all do you hear?" Odin worriedly asked. 

"Mostly just you crying out for Baylee, is that why you haven't dated anyone?" Jillian asked. 

Odin bit his lower lip and looked down at the brown desk in front of him. He knew he had kept a lot from Jillian, hell he knew she wouldn't believe half of it. The fear of vampires and the need for hunters had long since made their way into books and movies, but if the humans only knew..... 

"In a way." Odin finally replied. 

"Look, I know you still hold a lot inside but just from what I do know, I can see how much he meant to you." Jillian reached out her hand, laying it ontop of the blonde's. 

"He did and still does." Odin sighed. "He was like a brother to me when we were younger and as we got older, the love just grew." 

Jillian squeezed her best friend's hand in comfort seeing the sadness in his blue eyes. 

"He wouldn't want to see you like this though, he'd want you to be happy." Jillian encouraged. 

"I know, it's just hard." 

"That's why I've taken the lead and found you a date for tomorrow!" Jillian announced, hearing the blonde groan. 

"Not another one of your blind dates." 

"Hey! First one was not my fault, you never told me you swing the other way until after the fact." Jillian huffed in her defense. 

Odin chuckled softly seeing the huff and pout. "What about you? Coming home and finding my roommate sucking face with a female was a shock." 

Jillian's face turned a bright red. "I was curious okay!" 

"And?" Odin grinned. 

The red went further up to her ears. "I liked it!" 

Odin groaned at the horrible reference sitting back in his chair as Jillian giggled and sat up. 

"Come one, he's really excited to meet you." Jillian pleaded. 

Odin looked at the younger woman with a raised brow seeing the attempted puppy dog face. 

"Chipmunk, you know that only works with brown eyes." Odin playfully taunted. 

Jillian huffed and pouted, leaning back in her chair with folded arms, causing Odin to chuckle. 

"Fine, if it means that much to you." Odin gave in. 

Jillian perked and bounced in her chair. Odin couldn't help but chuckle watching his best friend bounce happily. 

"So where am I meeting him?" 

Jillian grinned and settled back down. "I told him when our classes ended and he said he'd meet you down at the shoreline." 

"Isn't that kinda cliched?" Odin asked. 

Jillian rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Just go, you might actually enjoy yourself." 

That was the last thing Odin heard and now here he was walking down the Jersey shoreline. The moon was high and the stars were brighter then they had been in awhile. Odin scanned the area, ears perked as the waves ebbed and flowed against the sand. Jillian had insisted on his outfit, putting him in a green buttoned up shirt and a pair of his better blue jeans. 

Odin finally saw a figure in the distance, his ears and nose alert and up as he headed towards the man. He was shorter then Odin but something in his stomach was telling him to proceed with caution. Brian felt a pair of eyes on him as he turned around, eyes wide seeing the tall figure heading his way. Brian was wearing a simple blue tee and jeans. Odin finally came into view and both men stared at each other for a moment, Brian's face paled. 

Odin's own blue eyes were wide as flashbacks began playing in his head, those eyes, he had seen those blue eyes before. 

"Are you Jillian's friend?" Brian asked. 

Odin shook out of his daze and nodded, holding his hand out but keeping his guard up. 

"Yeah, I'm Odin." 

"Brian." 

They shook hands and felt it, the memories of the past coming back. Odin quickly let go and backed off. Brian knew he'd been caught. 

"You....It's you." Odin gasped. "I'd remember those eyes anywhere." 

"Odin please, let me explain." Brian tried. 

Odin shook his head. "Explain what? That you and that damn wolf took everything from me?" 

It hurt but he wasn't wrong, specially since Odin had no clue who Brian actually was or that it had been him who had killed his own Father. 

Brian quickly reached over, grabbing Odin's arm, eyes red. 

"You're not the only one who lost someone that night." 

"Let go of me." Odin growled, his own eyes going red. 

Brian let Odin's arm go knowing he was in no position to fight since he hadn't fed, he knew he would have to now. Brian watched Odin run off knowing he'd see the blonde again and was shocked at just how much Odin had effected him with just those few touches.


	12. Chapter 12

Jillian watched as Odin moved his food around the plate, it had been a couple of days since the blind date and she was still slightly guilt ridden over setting Odin up. He had come back home earlier then expected but didn't say anything to her, going into his room and shutting the door, he had been quiet since. 

"People are going to start to think I starve you." Jillian said, trying to bring some lightness in. 

Odin sighed softly setting his fork down. "I'm sorry." 

"Was it really that bad?" Jillian asked. "He seemed like such a sweet guy even though he's a bit older." 

"Curious, where did you meet him?" Odin asked. 

"Oh, he was at the bar my friends and I frequent." Jillian smiled. "We started talking and he told me he was looking for company and that he liked both but leaned towards men a bit more so I told him about you." 

Odin went silent again trying to figure out if he should tell her the truth about his past and the man she tried to set him up with and if he did would she believe him or turn her back. 

"Odin..." Jillian said softly. 

Odin closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them and looking at his best friend. Her eyes were full of worry for him. 

"You need to stay away from him." Odin simply said. 

"I don't understand and since when did you have the say in what I do?" Jillian asked, getting slightly upset. "Are...are you jealous?" 

Odin glared at her before scooting his chair back and getting up, not wanting her to see his red eyes. Jillian watched him get up and walk away looking out the window. She got up and moved behind him, wrapping her arms around him. 

"I'm sorry." Jillian said softly, burying her face against his back. 

Odin didn't move or even flinch, he let her hold him close knowing she wouldn't try anything and enjoyed the feel of another arms around him once again. 

"Don't be, I'm sorry I got upset." Odin replied. 

Jillian pulled away slightly feeling him turn around and smiling down at her. "Thank you, that felt good to be held." 

"I'm here for you, you're my best friend." Jillian replied, looking down. "I just wish you'd let me in." 

Odin lifted her head up gently getting her to look at him. "If I let you in, will you still be here for me?" 

Jillian looked up at him shocked and a bit hurt that he would assume such a thing. 

"Is it so bad you would think I would do such a thing?" 

Odin sighed and took her hand leading her back to the desk, sitting them both down in the chairs, his hands never leaving hers. 

"Jillian, I'm not as young as I look and I'm not who you think I am." Odin began. 

Jillian tried to process what he was saying knowing there was more to it. Odin took a deep breath and began his story, watching her eyes widen with disbelief. Odin was almost to the end of story when he looked up. 

"That man, Brian, is part of the reason Baylee is gone." Odin concluded. 

Jillian pulled away from Odin and stood up looking at him. " Look, I know you're protective of me, but that's really pushing it to keep me away from my new friend." 

Odin sighed softly. "I knew you wouldn't believe me." 

"It's not that I don't want to but you being half vampire, Odin that's nothing but fairy tales, there's no such thing." 

Odin looked down trying to hold the tears in thinking of the past, all the people he loved were gone and even though he knew the Dorough bloodline was still going strong even now, it was a completely different generation. 

"Jillian, if I show you something will you believe me then?" Odin asked, desperate to show her he wasn't lying. 

She looked at him and nodded softly before he took her hand and led her to his room. He let her hand go and went to his dresser, pulling the top drawer open, and bringing out a three inch blade before walking back over to her, turning the light on. 

"Odin..what?" 

Odin silenced her by laying his finger over her lips. He flipped his wrist up before laying the blade against his skin watching Jillian's reaction, the blade pushing against his skin as the blood began to run. 

"Odin stop please.." Jillian begged. 

Odin pulled the blade away watching as the cut instantly closed and healed, Jillian's eyes going wide watching before looking up seeing his normal beautiful blue eyes go red. 

"How..." 

"Part of being a vampire, we are able to heal almost instantly if we train and hone our skills." Odin explained. 

Jillian reached over looking up at him seeing Odin smiling softly at her. 

"Go ahead, it's completely healed." 

She ran her fingers across his wrist. "It's like you didn't do anything." 

Odin nodded. "It took awhile and I still have some scars, but it was the only way for me to work on my healing. After Baylee died, I realized I needed to tap into more of my vampire side then what I had." 

"You could have saved him." 

"Yes, but we repressed that part of us." 

Odin went back to the dresser and put his blade away before moving back over to his best friend, pulling her into his arms, kissing the top of her head gently. 

"I'm sorry if I scared you." Odin whispered. 

Jillian snuggled against his chest, wrapping her arms around him. "You did scare me, but...I just can't believe my best friend is a vampire." 

"Half." 

She pulled away and looked up seeing his eyes had gone back the the blue she loved. 

"So everything is true then?" She asked, her brain still trying to wrap itself around everything. 

"Yes, except we don't sparkle." Odin grinned. 

Jillian busted out laughing, giggling softly as she snuggled closer to him feeling the hold tighten around her. 

"Wow..." 

Odin chuckled as she continued to giggle. After a few minutes, she finally calmed down, still giving out a few giggles before feeling Odin lean down and kiss the top of her head, hearing her sigh happily. 

"Would it be bad of me to say I wish you went the the other way?" Jillian asked. 

Odin chuckled softly, keeping her close. "You know, we've become so close, people are starting to think we are together." 

She grinned softly and nodded. "Yes, my brothers are convinced we are dating." 

Odin shook his head. "Jillian, promise me you'll stay away from Brian." 

Jillian sighed softly, looking up at him. She could see the silent plead and fear running through his eyes. He didn't want to lose her and wasn't sure what Brian's intentions were after all these centuries. 

"I promise and you know me, I don't usually let people tell me what to do." Jillian gave in. 

She felt his entire body relax hearing her words. "I know but I don't know what his intentions are and it seems very odd that he shows up all of a sudden after all this time." 

She felt him pull her closer, whispering softly. "I just don't want to lose you, I've lost so many over the centuries." 

Jillian closed her eyes and nodded softly understanding why Odin was so worried. The two finally settled down for bed knowing they had to work before classes tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

Over the next few weeks, Jillian held tight to her promise, making sure to turn Brian away anytime he came calling. Even though Odin's mind was a ease with her staying away from the older man, the nightmares were still overtaking him at night and she didn't know how much more she could take hearing his blood curdling screams. Tears fell from her blue eyes as she listened to Odin once again scream out for Baylee. She got up and headed into his room, carefully opening the door and peeking in. 

Odin was curled up into a ball, his arms wrapped around his legs as he rocked and shook, tears falling from his blue eyes. Jillian quietly moved over to his bed, sitting down next to him. He felt the new weight on the bed and knew he had woken her up again. 

"I'm...I'm sorry." Odin sniffed. 

"Shhhh.." Jillian replied gently. "Come here sweetie." 

Odin didn't argue, his body leaning into her arms feeling them wrap around him, pulling him into her arms. He let go completely, tears streaming from his eyes. Jillian held him close, letting him work through it. She gently moved her fingers through his blonde hair. 

He wiped his face and sat up grabbing some tissues before blowing his nose and laying back in his best friend's arms needing the comfort and love she always gave him. 

"I didn't mean to wake you up again." Odin sighed. 

"It's okay, I wish I knew how to help you." Jillian sighed, her hands back in his hair. 

"I just want them to go away, they've only gotten worse since he showed up." 

Jillian felt lost herself not knowing what to do, but had a feeling she would be breaking her promise to try and help her friend. 

Another Saturday came and Jillian was out with her friends for the weekly girls night out even though Odin had begged her to stay home. It was starting to get late and she said goodbye to her friends before heading home, she wasn't drunk but was a bit tipsy, thankful the house was just a few blocks away. 

She could feel eyes on her as she walked down the street, her feet moving a bit faster but the stalker was keeping up with her. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and pull her into the alleyway, hand going over her mouth feeling her struggle to get away.

"Shhhh, it's me." Brian whispered softly feeling her body relax. "I'll let you go but please don't run." 

Jillian nodded before feeling his arms let her go and backing away wanting her to see he meant her no harm. She got her breath and turned around to look into his light blue eyes seeing nothing but guilt and regret running through them. 

"I'm sorry for scaring you." Brian apologized. 

"It's okay, but I have to go." Jillian replied, backing away. 

"Please don't go." Brian begged. "You're my only link to Odin." 

Jillian sighed softly looking down at the ground. She knew she wasn't suppose to be talking to him and Odin would be starting to get worried. 

"Please tell me how he is." 

Jillian bit her lip not knowing if she should tell him about the nightmares or just turn and run. Finally she made her decision knowing Odin was going to kill her for going back on her word. 

"He keeps having nightmares, it's the same one each night with him screaming for his lover." 

Brian lowered his head, tears falling thinking about his son who was never far from his mind. 

"Has he told you about the nightmare or anything about his past?" Brian asked, wiping his face. 

"He did, that's why he said I needed to stay away from you, but he was just kidding....Right?" Jillian asked, her gut telling her to run but she ignored it. 

Brian looked up at the woman, silently pleading for him to disprove Odin's claims. 

"No, he wasn't." Brian truthfully answered. "He's right and you should stay away from me." 

Jillian couldn't believe what she was hearing, backing away. "I thought...I thought he made it up." 

Brian shook his head. "No but he only knows half of the truth, that's why I'm here." 

Jillian moved closer to him head tilted now out of full curiosity about the man in front of her and the man she called her best friend. Brian couldn't believe she had moved closer but could feel her warmth wrap around him and her blood was running in his ears, knowing if he even thought about drinking from her, Odin would be on him faster then he would know how to react. 

"Jillian..." Brian whispered. 

"Yeah?" Jillian asked, her fingers moving up his arm. 

Brian gulped loudly, his throat going dry. It had been decades since he had felt someone else's touch and could feel his body reacting. He could also hear her heartbeat and blood flowing through her and into his ears, his eyes going red. 

"Jillian...we can't" Brian groaned. "He will kill me if he smells me on you." 

Jillian lowered her hand sighing softly but nodded. Brian smiled softly before lifting her head up gently. 

"Don't take it personally please. I want you, God do I ever, but if he's anything like his Father, you don't want to see his temper." 

Jillian looked into those soft blue eyes and nodded softly. "Tell me what to do, I'm so tired of seeing him struggle and the nightmares are getting worse." 

"Then tell him to give me a chance to at least explain the other half of the story." Brian explained. "I'll meet him at the shoreline in two days, if he doesn't come then I will leave and never come back." 

Jillian nodded and backed away biting her lip. "He may not come if I'm not there." 

Brian nodded. "You are welcome to come with him." 

She smiled and nodded before turning and heading home knowing Odin was going to be beside himself with worry. Brian watched her leave hoping she could convince the younger man to at least hear Brian out, even if it meant them going their own way afterwards.


	14. Chapter 14

Odin stared at the woman in front of him, disbelief and anger running through his now red eyes and body. He couldn't believe she had gone back on her word and not only that but had told Brian about his nightmares. 

"How could you?" Odin growled. 

Jillian whimpered and lowered her head. "I'm sorry, he found me and wanted to talk." 

Odin went back to pacing, growling lowly. She had gotten home late then he smelt the scent of the older vampire on her, it was faint but was there. She tried to move over to her best friend, trying to get him to calm down. He turned feeling her hand on his arm, eyes red with anger, making her back away. 

"He's playing you, that's how he pulls his pray in." 

Jillian shook her head refusing to believe that remembering the look in Brian's blue eyes. 

"I don't think so, I truly think he wants to help you!" Jillian argued. 

Odin was on her faster then she could process what had happened, feeling herself being pushed up against the wall. Fear gripped her for the first time since they had known each other, she knew he was angry and now understood what Brian meant about his temper. 

"You really think he wants to help me?" Odin snarled. "He took everything away from me! First my Mother then Baylee." 

Jillian whimpered softly keeping her eyes closed. "Odin, you're hurting me, please let go." 

Something snapped and Odin pulled out of his rage, letting her go and backing off. His eyes were still red and knew he would need to take care of his thirst before he did something he'd regret.  
Jillian's breathing was fast and hard, her eyes opening seeing Odin trying to calm down. 

"You know he lost those he loved that night as well." Jillian defended, not expecting to feel the slap across her face. 

She fell to the floor eyes wide as the sting ran through her looking up at Odin. His breathing was hard not believing what he had just done. 

"Jillian...I'm so sorry." Odin whimpered, running out the door needing to get away and calm down. 

Jillian sat up, her hand on her cheek as the tears fell but knew to let him go. 

Odin walked down the shoreline feeling himself finally calm down, he had fed on a homeless man before heading down to the ocean. He always felt drawn to the waves whenever he was upset. He sat down in the sand letting the warm water wash over his bare feet, closing his eyes, and letting his worries wash away with the waves. 

"He was drawn to the ocean as well." Brian's voice suddenly broke the silence. 

Odin opened his eyes but didn't look up at the other man. He knew Brian had been following him ever since he had left the alleyway. 

"You just won't give up, will you?" Odin asked, still looking out over the ocean. 

Brian didn't move, taking in the sight of the younger man in front of him. He looked so much like Nick and seeing him being drawn to the water only made Brian's heart ache even more for his love he lost so long ago. 

"Not until you hear me out." Brian responded. "I'm not the same as I was then, I've changed a lot in these many decades. Like you, I've watched those I love be killed as I continued to live." 

Odin didn't respond for a long time before finally asking. "What did you mean by what you said earlier?" 

It took Brian a few minutes before finally realizing what Odin was asking. 

"Your Father, he loved the ocean just as much as you do." Brian answered. 

Odin's head whirled around before he quickly stood up. "What do you know about my Father?" 

Brian bit his lip but knew this was the reason he was there, that and maybe to bond and connect with Odin in a deeper sense. 

"Odin....Your Father was the wolf you killed." 

Odin's eyes went wide, his feet moving backwards. "No, you're lying!" 

Brian took two large strides and was next to the young half ling, his hands around Odin's arms. 

"I'm not, I swear I'm not." Brian begged. "Odin, you can shift, it's part of your bloodline." 

Odin shook his head, tears falling. He killed his Father, his own Father. 

"Then...then why was he after us? Determined to kill us?" Odin asked. "WHY DID HE KILL MY MOTHER?" 

Tears fell from Brian's eyes. "We didn't want to kill them, but they had sealed their own fate when they didn't hand Baylee and you over." 

"What?" 

Brian sighed softly, letting Odin's arms go and looking down at the soft sand. "I'm Baylee's Father. I lost him and Nick the night of the fight and even though I knew Nick was going to batter him up, I thought he would survive it." 

Odin couldn't believe what he was hearing, but his ears were telling him the older vampire was telling the truth. 

"That bullet wasn't meant for him, he got between us." Odin replied. 

Brian nodded. "I know, it's haunted me all this time that he took the bullet to save my life, now I'm alone and have no one." 

Brian sighed softly thinking back to when his Momma and sisters scarified their own lives to keep him safe at the turn of the century, making him determined to find Odin and finally get the truth out. 

Not sure what made him do it, Odin could feel himself moving closer to Brian, his hand reaching out for him. Brian was wide eyed but didn't move, not wanting to scare the blonde away, closing his eyes as his hand touched Brian's arms. 

"I can feel him." Odin said, tears falling. 

Brian nodded softly. "His blood flows through me just like Nick's flows through yours." 

Odin bit his lip as he moved closer to the shorter man, their eyes never leaving each other. They could see the others eyes start to turn red, their blood lusts starting to stir inside them, it had been so long. 

"Odin..." Brian whispered softly, his body moving closer to the taller man. 

"Yeah?" Odin replied. 

Their bodies were pressed against each other, both groaning as their cocks rubbed. 

Brian gulped not believing this was happening but didn't want Odin to think he was only after him to satisfy his lust. 

"We...we don't have to this now.." Brian stuttered. 

"I want to, please..." Odin whimpered. 

Brian nodded, taking Odin's hand as he lead the blonde to a more secluded area of the beach. He sat down in the sand, pulling Odin down into his arms. Odin turned and pulled Brian to him, kissing him hard. Brian's arms wrapped around him as their hands and tongues united for the first time. They finally pulled away panting hard. 

"Tell me how far you want to go tonight." Brian panted. 

Odin closed his eyes, he could feel his cock throbbing but wasn't ready to go that far yet, he still was hesitant about the entire thing. 

"I just want to feel him again." 

Brian nodded and pulled Odin to him, leaning his neck over and offering himself to the blonde. Odin growled before sinking his teeth into Brian's neck, the warm blood flowing into his mouth, his eyes closed as the memories come flooding back to him, tears falling from his eyes. 

Brian's breathing had become fast but loving it, his cock throbbing knowing he'd be cumming in his pants. 

"Odin...Odin you have to stop." Brian begged, feeling his life begin to drain from him. 

Odin didn't want to but he pulled away, licking his lips as his eyes turned back to their normal blue. 

"That..that was amazing." Odin panted. 

Brian groaned and nodded. "It was, God it's been so damn long." 

Odin knew he had drank a bit more then he should have, offering his own neck. Brian didn't hesitate and latched on, holding onto Odin's body as he drank, experiencing the same sensation Odin had, tears falling. 

Their destinies had always been intertwined, but it was the blood that ran through them that bonded them for life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, thank you so much for sticking with me through this journey! I know it took me awhile to get it done! thanks again for all the love and support for me and my stories!!


End file.
